


Blooming World

by Atheend (emda), penguinberryfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/Atheend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinberryfest/pseuds/penguinberryfest
Summary: Kyungsoo lives in a world were you can only see colors when you meet your soulmate in a life-changing event. He has spent over 20 years in a black and white world but one day Kyungsoo wakes up in the hospital after an accident, his world looking different of what he was used to.





	Blooming World

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: PB53** \- Kyungsoo lives in a black and white world. You can only see colors when you meet your soulmate. Kyungsoo wakes up in the hospital after an accident, his world bursting in colors    
>  **Disclaimer: penguin berry fest does not own exo and/or any characters that are mentioned in the stories.** their appearance in these fics do not represent them in real life. **we are also NOT the writers or authors of said fics.** authors will be tagged after reveals unless they wish to remain anonymous.
> 
> Whoever submitted the prompt 53, Thank you! I wish I had taken more time to delve into the world and their relationship. Hopefully I did a okay job at it. I apologize if I didn't catch any errors.

Kyungsoo looks at his watch in alarm while finishing his black coffee. ‘I’m going to be late if I don’t go now.’ He thinks as he places his mug in the dishwasher. He remembers to start the washing cycle before running out of his apartment. He waves goodbye to the security guy as he walks towards parking spot 712. He is pulling out of the parking lot as he is dialing his assistant phone number. 

“Do & Kim’s Law Firm, Amber speaking.”

“Hey. I’m on my way to the office. Is my 9:00 am there?”

“Good morning, Kyungsoo. It is 7:30 in the morning. Your 9:00 am appointment is not here. At this time, Junmyeon and I are the only ones here.” 

“Honest as always.”

“Only with you. God forbid I be this honest with any of your clients.” Kyungsoo laughs at that.

“Do we have all the papers for the Shim vs. Han case?”

“Just opening the email with the updated files and will have them print and ready on your desk before you arrive.” 

“Great. You mention Junmyeon is usually at the office at this time. Is it in right now?”

“Yes, he is. Do you want me to transfer you to his line?”

“Please.”

“Okay, one second.”

Kyungsoo hears some clicking sounds before he hears the soothing voice of his law firm partner.

“Junmyeon speaking.”

“Hey, Myeon.”

“Kyungsoo! Is everything okay?”  
“Everything is okay. Same as every day since I’ve been born.”

“Just give it time. You are young. It will come to you when you least expect it.”

“You say that every day.”

“Because it is true.”

Kyungsoo sigh as he taps his finger on the steering wheel and waits for the lights to change. He stares at the traffic light waiting for the light to change from stop to go. 

“Are you on your way in?”

“Yes. I’m just two traffic lights away.”

The lights change from stop to go, and Kyungsoo calmly steps on the accelerator. He is talking to Junmyeon about his most recent case, that has turned more complicated that he guessed it would be when a car horn and the sound of metal hitting metal rattles his entire body.

The force Kyungsoo’s car got hit with was so significant that made his car turn. Nothing prepares Kyungsoo for the pain that slowly spread throughout his body. His head is bleeding; he can feel the crushing pressure of his bent car on his lower body. He has cut all over his arms. 

Kyungsoo can only see the world upside down, and his seat belt is digging on his skin while holding him against gravity. Gasoline smell hits Kyungsoo’s nose, and he pulls and wiggles his seat belt free of the buckle. A groan of pain slips through his lips when he’s beat-up body hits his car ceiling. 

Kyungsoo carefully pulls his legs and realize that his left leg might be broken. The pain was a tale-tell, but the bone sticking out of his muscle and pants was a clear sign. He bit his lips to hold onto the pain, and he pulls himself from the driver side to the passenger side. His bloody hands slip every so often making it harder for Kyungsoo to get out of the car. 

He hears a boom, people screaming, and then he feels the heat. If he doesn’t get out in the next couple of seconds, he will be incinerated by his car. 

Kyungsoo has lost a lot of blood, and the pain is blinding him. He feels he is going in and out of conscious, and he tries his hardest to fight it. He is in the verge of screaming for help when someone hooks his arm through Kyungsoo armpit holding onto his shoulders and with a groan Kyungsoo is pulled out of his wrecked car.

Kyungsoo fights to remain conscious enough to say thank you, but before he could force his mouth to work the words out his car explodes, and the force of the explosion pushes his body further away. The last thing he remembers is the heat around him and the hardness of the concrete floor. 

\------ 

The bright light woke Kyungsoo up. He tried to reach out for his glasses but can’t find them. Kyungsoo barely opens his eyes to see an IV hook up in his arm. He gives his eyes some time to adjust to the brightness before he looks around the room. By the machines around him and the smell of antiseptic alcohol, he knows he is in a hospital room, but it looks entirely different for the ones he has been before. 

He looks at his blanket, expecting it to be white or grey he finds is neither of those colors; not even black. 

A doctor walks inside.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Choi. Do you know where you are?” Kyungsoo stares dumbfounded at the doctor

He could see the white of his coat even though it looked whiter and his pants are the grey Kyungsoo is so used to seeing. But his shirt was in color Kyungsoo had never seen before in his life. 

“What color is that?” Kyungsoo asks as he points at the shirt.

And without waiting for an answer, he looks around the room. Most of his hospital room was the bright white he woke up in, but the tables he used to see as grey were now in a different color. There was a base with flower and none of the colors he saw he could name. Kyungsoo started to get agitated, asking the doctor what color is that over and over again while pointing at different things around his room.

“Calm down Mr. Do.” the doctor says as he carefully approaches Kyungsoo.

“Can you answer my questions?”

“I can if you calm down.”

“Everything looks different to me. The last thing I remember was being pulled out of my car after someone hit me. You telling me that you will talk to me after I calm down doesn’t help me calm down.”  
“I understand Mr. Do. If you can calm long enough for me to run some tests to find the answer to your questions.” 

That sounded reasonable to Kyungsoo’s hyper-active mind but calming downturn to be pretty challenging when everywhere he lay his eyes on looks different. The pain of his battered body finally catches up to the adrenaline of the new environment, and Kyungsoo feels more tired than he has ever felt before in his life.

“I would recommend resting some more, Mr. Do. The car accident was a serious one. It would be wise to let your body rest, and then we can find the answers as to why things look different for you.” Kyungsoo heard the doctor as the fatigue of his body pulled him to lay on the hospital bed. 

“Doctor, please find out why everything is different,” Kyungsoo asked before he let his eyelids close and his exhausted body rest. 

\--- 

Someone moving around the room woke Kyungsoo up. He blinks at the hospital bright lights and hopes his eyesight is back to normal. 

“I’m glad you are up. I need to take your vitals.” the nurse beside him startled him.

The scrubs on the body’s nurse he was used to seeing as black or grey weren’t. Kyungsoo slowly looks around his hospital room. It looks exactly the same as the time when he first woke up; dotted with colors he has never seen. 

“The doctor finally figure it out what happens to your vision.” the nurse broke the silence

Kyungsoo turns his head towards the nurse, who was taking his blood pressure. He saw her reaching for a pamphlet beside her and set it on his lap. 

“What is this?” Kyungsoo asks before reading the title of the pamphlet.

“The answer you were looking for and more.” Kyungsoo stared at the nurse and tried very hard not to glare at her answer.

He turns his eyesight down to his lap were a black and white pamphlet titled ‘What happens when you meet your soulmate?” Kyungsoo couldn’t get passed the word soulmate. He knew in theory what happens when you meet your soulmate. He just wasn’t prepared to be such a life-shacking experience. 

Kyungsoo read a lot of blogs about it. He even read books about it. He knew it had to be a life-altering experience, but he never thought his experience would be so literal. Most of the blogs he read they didn’t meet their soulmates in car accidents. And in all honesty, Kyungsoo doesn’t even remember meeting anyone. He knows someone pulled him out of his burning car, but he didn’t meet the person. 

Could that person be his soulmate? He didn’t even see his or her face. How is he going to find this person?

“So this is what it looks like when you meet your soulmate?” Kyungsoo muse at loud.

“At first, yes.” Kyungsoo got startled by the nurse replied for the second time.

“At first?”

“At this early stage, you don’t see all the colors. I do recommend reading the pamphlet,” the nurse said as the scribble on his stat sheet.

“I’ll leave you alone to rest and will report to the doctor how are you doing. Be easy on your body, Mr. Do; it has a lot to heal.” Kyungsoo nod at the nurse advice.

The nurse gathers her things and quietly walks out of Kyungsoo’s hospital room. 

Kyungsoo looks at the pamphlet one more time before turning the page and delving into what his life will look like from now on.

\--- 

Kyungsoo is reading his pamphlet. Every few minutes, he will look around the room and compare the colors he sees around him with the colors he sees in the booklet. He learned that he could see most colors except yellow that looks for him violet or grey depending on how intense the color and blues looks like green. 

Right now, his world change from black, white & grey to black, white, grey, red, green, violet and some orange here and there. Kyungsoo is still overwhelmed by the change, and he is still missing two colors, and shades are another intimidating territory he doesn’t even want to think about. 

Kyungsoo is looking between his pamphlet and his blanket trying to find if he could see a difference between a true blue and a pure green when the door to his room burst open. A young man, around Kyungsoo’s age, was grabbing the doorknob, knuckles white. His brown hair was past his ears, and his fringe almost covers his brown eyes. 

“You survived” Kyungsoo could hear a mixture of excitement, surprise, and relief in the young man’s voice.

“Of course he survived you dumbass. You can still see the colors.” Kyungsoo heard him murmur to himself

His crutch slam on the floor woke him up out of his rambles. Kyungsoo could now see the arm holding on to the doorknob trembling with the weight of his body.

“Do I…”

“Mr. Byun. Mr.Byun! Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo’s question got interrupted by the voice a nurse calling someone. 

A nurse shows beside the guy standing in front of his hospital room door. She grabs the crutch from the floor and guides the closest arm to hold on to the crutch. 

“The doctor told you not to get out of bed. It was smart of you to lower the sound of the machines, but now we know how sneaky you can be Baekhyun. Please let’s go back and let your body rest. Please follow the instructions like any other patient.” 

“Are you okay?” he asks as the nurse peels his hand off the doorknob and moves his body away from Kyungsoo’s room. 

The door close but Kyungsoo kept staring at the same place the young man was standing just a couple of seconds ago. Kyungsoo could still see the worry mixed with relief in the other’s brown eyes. Something about him looked familiar, but Kyungsoo couldn’t pinpoint what exactly. 

That night Kyungsoo woke up coughing his lungs out, the smell of smoke deep in his nose and broken memories of heat all around him. 

\--- 

Recovery was slower than a snail. Kyungsoo was tired of the same four walls. He had read his pamphlet, so many times he feels he already had it memorized. And there’s that itch behind his mind. Kyungsoo rarely would get so curious about something that would make him impatient, but he was. 

He wasn’t a hundred percent sure, but Kyungsoo had a feeling that this Baekhyun guy was the one who pulled him out of his car. He needed to confirm it and thank him properly. And that train of thought leads Kyungsoo out of his bed and slowly walking his floor. 

He didn’t know which room Baekhyun was, but he could guess it has to be on the same floor he is in it. Otherwise, Kyungsoo wonders how someone who looked that hurt would have the energy to walk from another level to his floor to check if he was alive.

Kyungsoo walks his floor slowly, taking the time to read the names on the plates beside each hospital room. Every couple of doors Kyungsoo had to stop and support his body weight between the hallway walls and the little cart that was hooked to him reading his vitals and provide fluids to his body. 

“How long this floor is?” Kyungsoo pushes his body of the wall and walks towards the middle of the hospital hallway.

“I’m just five doors away from my room.” Kyungsoo sighs and forces his body to keep walking. 

The sixth door Kyungsoo reached had him panting, and when he reached the seventh door, he was coughing and gasping for air so hard it caught the attention of some of the nurses who quickly supported his weight back to his room. Kyungsoo’s attempt to find Baekhyun got him hooked to an oxygen machine and added respiratory therapy to his already long stay at the hospital. 

Kyungsoo was in the middle of his first therapy when Junmyeon walked in. Kyungsoo could read the lecture on his friend and coworker face. 

“You don’t even have to say it. I can see it all in your face.” Kyungsoo said when his therapy ended.

“Well, it seems that I have to. Not only you almost gave me a heart attack when I heard you car crash through the phone, but you also gave me another one when I get a call from the hospital late a night telling to come in today to discuss you being on the verge on a lung failure.” Kyungsoo could only lower his head at Junmyeon’s words

“It sounds like I’m here to scold you or lecture you, but I want you, well no, I need you to realize how delicate is your health right now. Maybe telling the doctor not to fill you in how bad you were was a bad decision but he made you sound so overwhelming about seeing some colors that I thought it was better to let you deal with one thing at a time.”

“I apologize Junmyeon. I had a good reason to be out of my room. Plus I’ve been here for such a long time I feel like I’m suffocating.” 

“I’ll check with your doctor if when I visit you, I can wheel you and your oxygen tank around or maybe go outside for some fresh, natural air. But until then, you stay here and follow the doctor and the nurses’ instructions to the dot. Let your body heal at the pace it wants to. You stayed inside your burning car for too long. Thank God for the guy who pulled you out. You might have just a couple of broken bones and some scratches here and there but your lungs too the brunt of it.”

“I was trying to find the guy who pulled me out and thank him.”

“You know who it was?”

“I have an idea.”

“You risk a lung failure based on an idea? Where is the responsible Kyungsoo I know?”

“No Junmyeon, you don’t get it. Let me explain.” Kyungsoo tells Junmyeon about Baekhyun barging in.

“I can’t say I don’t see where you are coming from but, could you just asked one of the nurses?” Kyungsoo glared at Junmyeon.

“Now who sounds irresponsible. I’m not a family member. They can tell me that information. They need to protect his personal information.”

“You could have asked if he was on this floor.”

“And if they confirm that I would have asked which room.”

“Kyungsoo. They can tell you that. You could’ve explained the nurse, and most likely they would’ve wheeled you to his room.”

“Coming from your mouth it sounds so easy and reasonable,” Kyungsoo replied

“That’s because I’m usually the reasonable one between our group of friends.”

“Hey, I’m reasonable too.” Kyungsoo’s outburst got him into a coughing fit. 

Junmyeon patted his back and offered him a glass of water. They waited in silence until Kyungsoo felt his lungs were not dying on him. Kyungsoo sips on his water for a little longer before breaking the silence. 

“Was this overwhelming when you first saw colors?” Junmyeon smiles at Kyungsoo’s question

“I’m sure you are having a hard time getting used to it. The older you get, the harder the transition is. I was lucky it happened when I was still a teenager. To answer your question, it was at first. It doesn’t matter if you’ve been seeing the world in black and white for ten, thirteen, or twenty-five years, it’s going to be overwhelming at first. The younger you are, the easier is to get back to normal. But then again is you.”

“And what that means?”

“Well, you aren’t horrible at change, but it takes you a little longer to process it.”

Kyungsoo glare at his friend before grabbing the hem of Junmyeon’s sweater. “Were you always dress in loud colors?” Junmyeon laughs

“This is one of his sweaters. I did tell you he is into fashion,” Junmyeon shrug. “And this was the first piece of clothing I could grab. I was running a little late for my appointment with your doctor.” 

“Do you wear colors to the office?” 

Junmyeon nod before adding, “I try to keep it between solid colors. I avoid colorful patterns around people I know don’t see colors. Even when you can see all the spectrums of colors, colorful patterns can be a lot. If I wear pattern, I stick to black and white ones.”

Kyungsoo hum in response. “Have I wear colors without knowing?” Junmyeon smiles mischievously, and that was all the answer Kyungsoo needed. 

“Every piece of clothing I have gifted you since I’ve been able to see colors,” Junmyeon reveals

“Wait, what?” Kyungsoo sputters almost losing the grip on the glass of water still in his hand.

“I wonder how you are going to react when you see your closet,” Junmyeon leans in and wiggle his eyebrows. “And your underwear drawer.”

“I feel like I might have to kill you,” Kyungsoo confesses looking directly at Junmyeon’s eyes.

“When you see how good those colors look on you, you won’t feel the need to kill me. When you see the look of your soulmate seeing you in those colors, you’ll thank me.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night now that I know what you were doing behind my back.” Junmyeon laughed so hard his eyes almost disappeared. 

Kyungsoo had to admit that hearty laugh on Junmyeon looked very endearing and made it hard to be mad at him. He wasn’t angry with his friend about years of colorful clothing; it was just normal between them to tease and banter with each other a little. It didn’t often happen since both were pretty serious and quiet guys, but they understood each other humor. 

“Kyungsoo I gotta get going. Please stay still until the doctor says your lungs are in better shape. We don’t need me here too after a heart attack.” Kyungsoo nod and promise his friend to take it easy. 

Kyungsoo spends the rest of the afternoon and evening looking at all the books Junmyeon brought him. Kyungsoo remembers some of the books covers when he and Junmyeon were teenagers. He remembers Junmyeon awe face every time he would turn the page. At that time, Kyungsoo couldn’t get why his friend looked so entrance with the images. They look black, white, and grey to him. Now, over a decade later, he understood his friend’s amazement. 

He closed the book he had at hand when a nurse late at night recommended him to take breaks and not to strain his eyes. Kyungsoo turns the night light off and forces his body to sleep.

_Kyungsoo found himself inside of his turned car. He was pulling at his broken leg with his bloody hands and his good leg. The heat was on the verge of being unbearable. He was having a hard time breathing, and he was losing so much blood, it made everything slippery. Kyungsoo yelled for help, but every time he would breathe in to shout, he will inhale bad air and caught between his yelling._

_Kyungsoo felt his conscious slipping out of him. Fear and adrenaline were failing him, so he touched any of his injuries and pain shot him back to full attention. On his second attempt to fuel his body to react out of the pain, he felt someone grabbing him and pulling him out of the car a few moments it explode. For a second time, his body was hit by a bone-rattling force, and his broken body hit the pavement hard._

_“Stay with me.” Kyungsoo heard a breathy voice over him and a soft hand slightly hitting his cheek._

_Kyungsoo force his eyes to open to let this person know he was there._

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and saw his hospital room ceiling. He kept breathing in and out until the smell of smoke and burned metal was out of his nose. It was the second or third-time Kyungsoo dreamt about his accident. He either couldn't remember what he dreamt or he will wake up before he could see who pulled him out of the car. 

He turns the night light on and opens one of the books beside him. He looks at them until exhaustion takes over.

\--- 

Kyungsoo stops as soon as he saw Baekhyun sitting on the bench. 

It took him a couple of days and multiple walks to finally reached the halfway point of the hospital floor he is in. Kyungsoo walks towards the bench silently and sits on the opposite corner of the bench from Baekhyun.

“You look better,” Kyungsoo said

“Thanks. I’m glad you can walk.” Kyungsoo smiles at Baekhyun’s words as he looks at his left leg. He was sure the car crash shattered his leg, but by some miracle, his leg was just covered in bruises. 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, you can ask me anything.” 

“Are the person who pulled me out of the car?” Kyungsoo asked

“Yes,” Baekhyun replied. 

Kyungsoo looked at him. Baekhyun lips were pressed tight, shoulders slump. 

“I don’t know yet how to show you my gratitude and will find the right way to do so. Until then; thank you so much Baekhyun for pulling me out of the car even through your own injuries.” 

“You really have nothing to thank me for. I did what I had to do. I’m glad you are okay.” 

“I have everything to be thankful to you. Honestly Baekhyun, I’m deeply thankful.”

Baekhyun smiles, pat his good leg and rearrange the crutch beside him. 

An awkward silence settled between them. Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say beside say thank you again, but he thought against to avoid annoying Baekhyun. 

“How are you healing?” Kyungsoo asked shyly. 

“It healings way to slow. It’s a bit suspicious if you ask me. I used to heal pretty quickly, but the doctors and nurses say that I have a lot of injuries and that I don’t stay still.” 

“Baekhyun come on, I need to change your bandage and make sure you didn’t break your sutures again.” the nurse says as she comes close to their bench.

“My sutures are perfectly fine. If you had called Doctor Lee instead of Doctor Park, my sutures wouldn’t break when they did. But now that I’m the patient, no one hears me out.” 

“Stop being so dramatic Baekhyun,” she stumbles on her steps when she saw Kyungsoo beside Baekhyun.

“I’m not dramatic,” Baekhyun replied

“It seems that we both need to go back to being patients,” Kyungsoo said awkwardly

Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes. He felt like he was searching for a way to keep Kyungsoo with him, or maybe Kyungsoo imagined it. Kyungsoo was sure, so he turned around and started heading to his room.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun yelled

“Hmm.” Kyungsoo turned towards Baekhyun

“Do you walk every day around the same time?” 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo could barely hold his smile.

“Then, see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” 

And just like that Kyungsoo chest felt lighter. 

\--- 

Kyungsoo had enough with the car crash nightmares and waking up feeling like he wakes up right at the most pivotal moment. He hated the lingering smell deep in the nose of burned metal. 

His hospital room was dark, the screen of the machines reading his vitals cast a soft blue light over his bed. Kyungsoo guest it was pretty late at night, sadly his phone was inside his car when it exploded and he still waiting for Junmyeon to bring him a new phone. Having no telephone and no clocks around made it hard to tell the time. He grabs the small cart reading his vitals before heading out of his room. 

Kyungsoo was so deep in his thoughts, trying to piece together the pieces he could remember from his car accident and his nightmares. It felt like his brain was trying to tell him something. He was hoping the information his mind wanted him to know was the face of his soulmate. Kyungsoo doubted it was Baekhyun because he says anything, asked, or even mention it. 

“Can’t sleep?” Baekhyun’s voice startled Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo halted on his steps and looked around. He was already at the bench that marks the middle of the hospital floor. 

“Nightmares,” Kyungsoo replies at he pivots his body to sit down beside Baekhyun.

“About the car accident?” Kyungsoo almost breaks his neck, turning to look at Baekhyun, “Don’t look so surprised Kyungsoo. I have them too. I tell myself that’s normal, that is part of dealing with the stress caused by the accident but is still hard.”

Kyungsoo hum at Baekhyun words and a comfortable silence settled between them. Knowing he wasn’t the only one struggling with nightmares and that it was something that happened to people who went through high-stress situation help Kyungsoo to feel less alone and less like he was utterly powerless. 

“Don’t you find it weird that you are seeing colors now?” Baekhyun asked, turning a little to look at Kyungsoo. 

“Yeah, I still can’t get used to it,” Kyungsoo replied

“I spent more than twenty years seeing the world in three colors. Being able to see more colors is overwhelming but still very interesting.”

“I’m still too overwhelmed to find it interesting.”

“Come one, don’t you find interesting that most of the things we thought were black they are a ton of different colors?” Baekhyun asked bouncing a little

“Honestly, I’m afraid to look at my closet. Most of it was black and white. I’m not sure what I’m going to find out now.” 

“Oh… I didn’t think of that. Oh, man.” Baekhyun whine

“Why the whine?”

“Because know I’m dreading looking at my closet and my drawers knowing that my brother gifts me crazy color clothing. He’s been able to see colors since middle school. The lucky bastard met his soulmate during the first day back to school. They were in the same classroom.”

“Sounds similar to my friend.” 

“You have a friend that can see colors too?”

“Yeah, he met his soulmate in school too. Since then, all of his gift to me are clothes.”

“At least is a friend, my brother is a menace. I’m not looking forward to my closet.”

“My brother can see colors too, but he will get in trouble if my mom finds out he was doing something like that, so I don’t have to worry about him.” 

“When did your brother met his soulmate?”

“Aren’t you full of questions,” Kyungsoo said

“Questions and many many things, give it time, and you’ll find out all of the other things I’m full of.” Kyungsoo could only laugh at Baekhyun.

“My brother met he’s in college.”

“Are you close with him?”

“You really have a lot of questions.” Kyungsoo chuckle.

“Hey, I want us to be friends. The only way I can get to know you is by asking questions. You can ask me questions too.”

“I know Baekhyun. I’m just teasing you.”

Baekhyun nudges Kyungsoo’s shoulders with his. “So now we can tease each other.”

“Don’t get too excited.”

“Why? How you know, I will get excited about this?”

“You are like a puppy. I can see it in the way you interact with the nursing staff. I’m guessing teasing is one of your favorite things to do to your friends.”

“I didn’t know I will get me a smart one.” Baekhyun mumbles  
“What was that?”

“Nothing! I just said that you are a smart guy.”

“Why I don’t believe you?”

“Because you are smart.” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo burst laughing at Baekhyun’s replied

He was starting to like Baekhyun, well he already like him base of the principle that he saved his life, but he was funny. He knew it would eventually get on his nerves, but with time, it would grow on him. 

Now Kyungsoo was hoping Baekhyun turned out to be his soulmate. There is nothing more life-changing than almost losing your life but being around people who had soulmates taught him that what could be life-changing for one person it is not for the other. 

“I think that shade of blue could be my favorite color,” Baekhyun said interrupting Kyungsoo’s train of thought.

“That looks black to me,” Kyungsoo said

“Wait, what?” Baekhyun exclaimed

“Yeah, but that shirt the nurse walking out of 411 looks pale green to me.”

Baekhyun jaw drops before starting to point different things and saying what color is. They quickly figure out that they could see most of the same colors except that Kyungsoo could see green and Baekhyun could see blue. 

After this discovery, every time Kyungsoo spend time with Baekhyun, he will ask Kyungsoo what color he was looking at. 

\--- 

Kyungsoo knocks before walking in. Baekhyun is watching TV, taking in all of the colors he can see. Even after a week of being hospitalized, Baekhyun still seems fascinated with the world in technicolor. At first, Baekhyun would spend almost the entire day watching kids shows. The colors were so bright that after a few hours Kyungsoo would get a headache. But he always decided to stay because every so often Baekhyun would ask if that black was really black or if it was green. 

Kyungsoo still remembers the night that Baekhyun convinces him to stay up until sunrise. He had never seen someone so sad and disappointed in his life as Baekhyun when dawn came, and it still looks black and white. Kyungsoo manages to bring Baekhyun back to his upbeat persona when he told him that they might be able to see the sunset since it has more orange colors in it. 

Since that long night talking at the bench, they found out they see most of the same colors except Baekhyun can’t see green, Kyungsoo can’t see blue and both can’t see yellow. 

“Soo, you are here,” Baekhyun exclaimed, “and you are wearing regular clothes.” His excitement depleted 

“I’m good to go.” 

“I’m glad.”

“You don’t sound glad.”

“Because I’m still stuck here, and it’s going to be without you.”

“That’s why we have each other’s phone number, so we can talk and call each other.”

“Can I do that?” Baekhyun asks barely holding his excitement 

“Of course you can. Why would I give you my number if it is not to text me or call me?” Kyungsoo smiles

“Don’t complain when you have a hundred text messages from me.” 

“For some reason that doesn’t surprise me one bit. Let’s keep in contact. I’ll let you know if I can come by and visit you while you are still here being a menace to the nurses.”

“Hey! I’m not a menace. And come by whenever you want to.” 

Kyungsoo wave goodbye to Baekhyun before leaving the room to thank the nurses and the doctors who took good care of him.

\--- 

“Did you really replaced all the color underwear I had gifted you throughout the years?” Junmyeon asks barely containing his laughter 

“Is not funny Junmyeon. Good underwear is expensive. You have no idea how much money I have spent replacing my very loud underwear drawer, thanks to my so-called best friend.” Kyungsoo glare at Junmyeon 

“There’s nothing wrong with a colorful underwear drawer.” 

“It is not my style, and you know it.”

“Stop living your life as if black, white, and gray are the only colors in it.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Why are you having such a hard time getting used to seeing colors?”

“I don’t know.”

Kyungsoo let his mind wander as Junmyeon went into a rant about why Kyungsoo should be used to the technicolor world.

Kyungsoo knew why he was having a hard time adjusting. He didn’t want to admit it to his friend.

Kyungsoo’s mind kept wandering, and then it clicks. A huge wave, the memories Kyungsoo has been trying to remember from the accident came rushing to the front of his mind. 

_He remembers the soft but firm pats on his check to keep him awake. Kyungsoo opens his eyes, and even through the glare of the morning sun, he could see those warm brown eyes looking worried down on him._

_Kyungsoo thought that Baekhyun looked really bad the day he barge in his hospital room, but he looked even worse the day of the accident. How in the world Baekhyun had the energy to pull him out of the car?_

_Kyungsoo remembers trying to say something, but he was too exhausted, his body hurts so much he could only think of that._

_“Stay with me,” Baekhyun said repeatedly, but Kyungsoo didn’t have the energy to keep himself awake. Before he could say thank you to Baekhyun, and while the sirens sound were still far away Kyungsoo conscious gave in._

The scratch of Kyungsoo’s chair startles Junmyeon. 

“Myeon, I gotta go. I’m sorry. I’ll tell you later.” Kyungsoo said as he grabbed his things and ran out of the break room.

\--- 

“Hey, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun cheerful voice answers

“I’m picking you up at the hospital. We need to talk.”

“Okay. I’m finishing the paperwork, so I’m ready at any time.”

“Good. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” Kyungsoo hangs up after he said goodbye to Baekhyun and jumps in his rental car.

Baekhyun is already at the front door waiting for Kyungsoo when he pulled in.

“Are you hungry?” Kyungsoo asks

“A little.”

“I know a good place to eat. It is a pretty private and calm restaurant. I think we can talk there while we eat.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Kyungsoo drove a couple of miles east from the hospital and pulled in the private parking for customers who were coming to eat. They got a table at the back corner and before the waiter came him both of them talked at the same time.

“You are my soulmate.”  
“I’m your soulmate.”

Silence set between them.

“You knew and didn’t say anything?” Kyungsoo asked

“I tried but you never seen preoccupied with that. In the end, I thought you knew that it was me and didn’t feel the need to talk about.”

“I guess… I wish it were you. I couldn’t remember some parts of the accident. I couldn’t remember you. That’s why I ask you if you were the person who pulled me out of the car.”

“Really? Wow, how dumb can I be.”

“You aren’t dumb Baekhyun. Is not like you know the tell-tales of how to avoid topics while trying to get information out of someone.”

“Then how do you know I’m your soulmate.”

“Cause I just remembered.”

The waiter came in and took their orders.

“I want us to keep this as before. Getting to know each other by talking and spending time together. Even though we know we are meant for each other, I like that we are getting to know each other as if we aren’t sure if we are the right person.” Kyungsoo said

“I like it too.”

“Now that you are finally out, we can go on dates if you want to.”

“Of course, I want to,” Baekhyun exclaimed

Kyungsoo lowers his head and chuckles at Baekhyun’s excitement. He pulls his phone out and looks at his calendar. They discuss when they could go on dates and where to over their lunch. After they finished eating, Kyungsoo paid the bill and grabbed Baekhyun hands all the way to the car.

\--- 

Kyungsoo lay on the beside Baekhyun musing about everything they had accomplished together. He doesn’t remember how the world used to look before Baekhyun. He doesn’t even remember how his life looks like or felt like before Baekhyun. 

Now everything is a noisy apartment with clothes all over the place. Kyungsoo used to lock his bathroom door but after countless of times were Baekhyun would simply unlock it with a chopstick he stops locking it. Kyungsoo barely remembers having showers by himself. Most of the time, Baekhyun will join him, asking for his back to be scrub or to for Kyungsoo to tough him more intimately.  
Kyungsoo barely knows what a cold bed feels like. Only the times Baekhyun had to stay over at the hospital to cover for another doctor or for an emergency case Kyungsoo would find himself alone in bed.

He was glad that both like minimalistic decor but every so often Baekhyun would buy something that would make Kyungsoo roll his eyes or question his soulmate state of mind.

Living together with Baekhyun was an easy decision to make. He didn’t rush it because they promise each other never rely on them being soulmates. They dated each other like any couple will do and went through their shared life steps in a pace that felt natural to both. Kyungsoo thank the world every day that Baekhyun was the one who pulled him out of his car. 

And like everything in their life together, saying I love you for the first time came naturally for them. 

_Kyungsoo was cuddling Baekhyun like he usually will do when exhaustion took over his boyfriend body and soul when he said it._

_“You know that I love you, right?” Kyungsoo tightens his hold on Baekhyun, hoping the words and his mere presence could convey how much and how deep he felt for the man in his arms._

_Baekhyun sighs and pulled himself incredibly closer to Kyungsoo body. “I know.”_

_Comfortable silence set between them. Kyungsoo was about to fall asleep when he heard Baekhyun’s voice._

_“I love you too. I’m not saying it because you said it first. I’m saying it because it is the truth.”_

_Kyungsoo smiles and settles more comfortably on the bed._

Kyungsoo turns his head towards his window and gasp. He nudges Baekhyun awake.

“What?” Baekhyun groan

“Look!” Kyungsoo pointed to the window

Baekhyun gasp reaffirmed what he guessed while trying to wake Baekhyun up.

“We can see yellow. We can see the sunrise. Kyungsoo we can see the sunrise!” Baekhyun jumps out of bed, pulling Kyungsoo with him.

They sat on their bedroom floor and looking out of their window at their first blooming sunrise, fingers intertwined and deeply in love with each other.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you to every writer and beta reader who participated. I love this couple so much it warms my heart seeing fest and seeing readers wanting stories from this pair. Thank you for any kudos or comments you decide to leave. I always appreciate them!


End file.
